Implement collaborative human immunodeficiency virus/acquired immune deficiency syndrome (HIV/AIDS) Therapeutic and Non-vaccine Prevention Clinical Research aimed at evaluating HIV/AIDS therapeutic and non-vaccine prevention interventions in the developing world.